Wasted Chance
by Kleptoshipped Yuugi
Summary: Yami wastes a chance, and Yuugi's tired of just taking it. Crappy and short oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I still. Don't. Facking. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Warnings: **None.

**Pairing(s):** Implied Puzzleshipping (YamixYuugi) and Blindshipping (AtemuxYuugi)

**Author's Note: **Just a short, crappy little oneshot that I wanted to get out. Something to keep me busy, I guess. I'm still working on My Name Is Yuugi, but I might churn out more of these little'uns while I'm doing so. Enjoy or not, I don't care either way. xD

* * *

"I don't want to hear it, Yami!" Yuugi called over his shoulder down the hallway as he powerwalked to his room, to the Yami who trailed behind him at an equal pace, face set in a stern frown.

Yami would not be ignored. "You can't do this, Yuugi! I won't let you! Damn it, you WILL listen to me!" the former Pharaoh roared, pausing momentarily to make a downward pointing gesture, like a scolding mother might give to their child. The hikari was unfazed and didn't even reply. Slamming his door open so hard that it closed itself behind him, he barged into his room and tore his suitcases from where they rested in the corner of his closet. One was carelessly tossed onto the bed, the lid flapping open as the angry owner flung his dresser drawers open and began to unload that portion of his wardrobe only to stuff it into the suitcase. Seconds later, a second _**BANG**_ resounded through the small Game Shop as Yami stormed in, still pursuing his light.

"You damn well listen to me, Yuugi: I refuse to let you leave over something this stupid!" His voice was full of malice and anger, crimson eyes reflecting a mix of the two emotions associated with that color. Yuugi immediately whipped his head around, glaring deeply at his other half.

"Atemu is NOT stupid, and he's not a someTHING! He's a someBODY!" he said in defense of the third spiky-haired male, who was nowhere close to the residence.

Yami wasted no time in retorting with a scowl, "You're only doing it because he looks like me, and you know it. Whenever you're around him, you'll be thinking of ME!" To his surprise, his prideful boast was met with laughter.

"Don't even flatter yourself, Yami! There are plenty of differences between you two where I can differentiate who I'm looking at. Arrogant bastard!" he hissed, now stomping to his closet and ripping clothes off their hangers, some articles flying off to land on the carpet. He swept them up, shoving them all into the largest suitcause before slamming it shut and bringing the smaller one to rest on top of it. Yami's left eye began to twitch with pure anger.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Yuugi?! After all I've done for you, and after all we've been through, you're going to end it like this? Over HIM?!"

There was a pause of the slightly shorter boy, and for that instant, he stared directly at his Yami and gave him the expression as if to say, "Puh-lease." This didn't make him happy at all.

"After all we've been through? After all you're done FOR me? More like what you've done TO me! You abandoned me, you selfish bastard! You left me by myself and SLEPT AROUND with whoever the hell you wanted without even CONSIDERING how I might feel about it! Then, you had the nerve to ignore me completely, as if you'd thrown me out and I didn't exist! If Atemu hadn't been here, I probably would have jumped out the window!" he yelled feverishly, face flustered as he continued to gather his scattered belongings. Only after his suitcase was full did he resort to using his bookbag to store what he could.

The darker half of the two appeared shocked or offended. "We weren't even dating, Yuugi!" before he could finish the other's name, said owner of that name had turned around, quick as a tornado, and screeched, "THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" It left an awkward silence. Yuugi's heavy breathing was all that could be heard for what seemed like ages, yet it was only 30 seconds. Yami offered quietly but in a threatening tone, "You're not leaving." Yuugi's flustered face melted into an eyeroll before he zipped his bookbag up, slung it over his shoulder, and took hold of his two suitcases.

"Yes. I. Am," he stated simply and shortly, brushing past the other Mutou and through the open doorway of his room. A breeze remnant of his cologne wafted past Yami, striking him momentarily stunned to catch the scent that had always intrigued him, before he shook himself free and darted halfway down the stairs to grab the slim duelist around the waist. Startled, Yuugi dropped his suitcases and twirled around. The suitcases fell with heavy clunks down the wooden stairs and slid to the doorway as Yami's arms held his waist like a vice, crushing the two 19-year-olds' bodies together before their lips met in the same fashion. A small murmur rose from the former Pharaoh's chest and came out as a stifled groan, his teeth nibbling at Yuugi's lips for permission to deepen the kiss.

Yami's plan failed.

Unlike all other times in which they'd come together like this, Yuugi was not spellbound, nor did he even freeze. His hands went up to Yami's chest and, with all their might, began to push him away. The pressure against his lungs was too much, forcing Yami to break away with a gasping breath, the force of the smaller male's pushing and the sudden release of his own grip causing him to fall backwards against the steps. Panting heavily, Yuugi stared down at him with hate-filled eyes; eyes that had always, no matter what, looked upon Yami with love. It made the darkness recoil against the sharp steps.

"Don't ever touch me again!" the light declared, his quick footsteps pitter-pattering as he ran down the stairs, bending over to reclaim his suitcases. Using the railing to help himself, Yami watched his hikari with misty eyes as he stood up slowly.

"Please... Don't leave me alone, Yuugi... I can't stand it..." he pleaded softly.

As he stepped into his tennis shoes, he spoke loud and clearly and without even looking back at Yami.

"You could have had me. You wasted your chance."

Flipping his bangs out of his face and breathing out an exhale, Yuugi added, "I'll have Jiichan bring the rest of my things. Goodbye, Yami." With that said, he turned the doorknob and started out. Yami bolted off the stairs and down after him grasping the door and holding it open, trying to grasp his hikari with desperation.

"NO! Listen to me! Please don't leave me here alone! Yuugi!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

Yuugi just kept walking.

Frozen and watching his hikari walk out into the briskly cold night to a car parked a short distance away, and to Atemu who was leaning upon it, Yami's eyes watered and he begun to shake. Slowly, as Yuugi and Atemu loaded the two suitcases and backpack into the back seat of the car, he slid down the doorframe, chin quivering and his breathing quickening to hyperventilation as he uttered softly, as if Yuugi could still hear him, even as the other two lookalikes entered the car and drove away:

"No... please... I'm so sorry... Yuugi... I didn't mean... Come back... please... no..."

And he was left completely and utterly...

Alone.


End file.
